


You Are Not Alone

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May died, Hurt, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is there to provide it, with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: After May died from cancer, Peter falls in a deep hole of sadness. Tony is not willing to give up on Peter, he is there to heal the pain.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I received another anonymous request on tumblr: Tony tries to cheer peter up after a may died from cancer.
> 
> I listened to something sad and...there it was. This is just really sad but I tried to also bring in some comfort, hope and love. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love you all! :)

“Peter? Are you in there?”  
Tony’s voice broke through the silence in the apartment.

An apartment that always had been so warm and cosy, so full of life and colour and was now so cold and silent. The colour of it had faded…it seemed…grey and sad now.  
Tony slowly opened the door to find Peter sitting on the edge of his bed. He hugged his knees, his head rested on them.  
There was no excited smile greeting Tony, not a wave of information about various topics crashing down on him. It seemed like the Peter he knew was gone and left only a shadow of himself. But Tony couldn’t blame him…he knew what it felt like to lose someone…someone who was your family.  
He understood, May had been Peter’s family. His whole family. Now gone….

Tony slowly sat down next to Peter, noticing the pale cheeks, the red eyes…those tired, sad eyes.  
Softly, he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder…  
He could feel how tense Peter was, felt how his body was slightly trembling. He knew he could not say or do anything to take away the pain. Nothing could just heal this wound or fix this situation.

Gently, he pulled Peter into a hug. The younger one didn’t even fight it, he just let himself sink to Tony, his body weak and defenceless. Tony felt his chest tighten; he couldn’t stand the thought of Peter being in such a state.  
“I am here…Pete…you are not alone.”

Peter did not reply, he did not move…he felt too empty, too exhausted to say anything or even think about anything anymore. The warmth of Tony’s body wrapped him up like in a cocoon and still he was freezing.

Not alone. He was not alone. He wasn’t, but deep inside he was.

Every family he ever had was gone…there was just no one left, no one to hug him in the morning and wish him a good day. No one to give him advice what to do in certain situations. No one to tell him to clean up his mess, no one to remind him to go to sleep…no one to read his eyes to know he was not alright even though he pretended he was.  
There was no family left to see what he would make of his life…no one to smile proud at the big moments in his life…  
Silent tears ran down his cheeks, falling down to be dried by Tony’s clothes.

“…I am alone…everyone’s gone…”, he whispered, his voice as breakable as he felt right now. He wasn’t even sure if he said those words loud enough for anyone to hear. Or if it mattered if anyone heard it. He was drowning in the pain, falling into an abyss, unable to save himself this time.

A large hand cupped his face and forced him to look up. His vision was blurred by tears but he saw warm chocolate eyes locking with his.

“I know how much it hurts…I know it will hurt much longer than you think you can handle…it will hurt every morning, every night…it will hurt you in moments you usually had her around you…and in those you miss her…”, Tony said in such a calming tone that it felt like he was showering Peter in warmth with those words.

“But…you are never alone, Peter. I promise you, there will be no morning you have to start into the day without me on your side…there won’t be any night I won’t hug you in your sleep…there will be no moment I won’t be in reach for you…and in the moments you miss something, I will show you what amazing things you still have…”

Peter still looked at Tony, he still felt like falling into this abyss but…for a moment, as long as Tony spoke, it didn’t scare him…as if he knew there would be someone catching him at the very bottom.

“I won’t let this pain eat you up…if there is one thing in this goddamn world that I am alive for... it is to save you….I won’t let you drown.”

  
That night, Peter found himself in a large bed with a view over the whole city.  
All of his stuff was spread across this room. It wasn’t his home, it didn’t feel like home, but it was a safe place.

Tony had promised him that he wouldn’t be alone here. He was absently staring at the city lights, all the tiny cars rushing through the streets in the far distance, as he felt an arm wrapping around his chest.  
There was a warm body pressing to his back, enveloping him completely in a tight hug.  
He felt a light tickle of a beard in his neck, then a kiss on his skin.  
“Try to sleep, my brave Spiderling”, Tony whispered to him and for the first time since he lost his aunt, he really tried to sleep.

  
Tony drove the car through the rather stressing traffic at noon, something he usually handled with tons of curse words, but this time he was calm, almost…relaxed. Peter was sitting next to him, a bunch of fresh flowers in his arms. He didn’t mind having to wait a little longer, it was not as if they were running late.  
The radio played some music, just silently in the background.

As Tony had to stop again, he let out a breath and the engine of the car stopped once more, barely audible. Tony slowly placed his hand on Peter’s thigh, gentle brushing his thumb across the fabric of Peter’s blue jeans.  
The younger one looked over to Tony and smiled. He wanted to say thank you, but those words somehow got stuck in his throat.  
Yet, the way Tony looked at him he felt as if the man knew just what he wanted to tell him.  
They had developed some kind of deep understanding for each other that didn’t even needed words. A mutual feeling, a connection.

It took them another thirty minutes to reach their destination.  
Tony parked the car and got out. Just the gentleman he was, he opened the door for Peter, making the younger one smile.

They entered the cemetery, crossed the pebble stone path. Tony noticed that Peter walked slower the closer they came, so he wrapped an arm around him, placed a kiss on his temple. “I am with you…”, he promised quietly.

At May’s grave, they stopped. There were still so many colourful flowers on it. Of course, they were, there was not one day that Tony missed to sent new ones.  
Peter came here once a week.

Today, however, it felt different. Exactly one year ago she had lost her fight against cancer.  
One year that forced Peter to a lot of changes in his life and even though it still hurt to have lost her, Peter knew and felt that his life had changed to something better.  
Tony had been with him every day and gave him so much strength.  
Gently, Peter placed the flowers he chose on the grave. “I miss you…May…I miss you every day…”, he said, his fingertips grazing the smooth surface of the gravestone. Tony stood right behind Peter; he was his bastion of calm.

Tony held every promise he made back then, and Peter couldn’t help but to feel grateful for what he had. Even though he lost his family, his aunt who he loved so dearly, he had something that was worth to keep on fighting.

Tony was his reason to smile every morning…the reason he was excited for the nights again…he was his safe place when life got rough and he was everything he could wish for when he felt like missing something.

Peter slowly got up again and turned to Tony. There were tears in his eyes but a warm smile on his lips. “I love you…”, he whispered and Tony smiled, gently cupping Peter’s face with his hands.  
“I love you, my brave Spiderling”, he murmured and kissed Peter, wrapping him in his arms and in all the love he could give. _  
_


End file.
